A light-guide sheet refers to a rigid inflexible light-guide plate or a flexible light-guide film. The light-guide sheet in a side-lit backlight source of a liquid crystal display is one of the most important optical elements in the liquid crystal display. The light-guide sheet turns light from a light source on one side of the light-guide sheet into a surface light source that emits light towards the back of the liquid crystal display panel.
With the constant development of liquid crystal displays towards thin structure and high performance, there is an urgent need for high-performance thin light-guide sheets and technologies for preparing the same in the field of liquid crystal displays. The commonly used dot printing technique cannot accommodate such a development trend. Although there are studies on the use of methods such as ink jet printing, injection molding and laser etching in the fabrication of light-guide sheets, high equipment costs, demanding process requirements and inefficient production have restricted wide use of these techniques. Therefore, in the field of liquid crystal displays and LED lighting, an urgent need exists for a high-performance thin light-guide sheet that can overcome the restrictions of techniques such as ink jet printing, injection molding and laser etching and can be produced efficiently.